cesareditorasfandomcom-20200214-history
Viktor Khazyumhov
About Viktor Khazyumhov is a janitor for César Editoras. He comes from Tajikistan and is in his early sixties. Viktor is not considered an official member of the company, as he works part-time and cleans Beco do Julião on a weekly basis. Nevertheless he is many times much more responsible than the company's staff, relieving them from numerous jams throughout his time with this job. What he does apart from his work in César Editoras is unknown. Khazyumhov was first mentioned on the 31st of July 2014, in a segment about adventures occured in Boqueirão do Duro, a temporary HQ for César Editoras which had recently been occupied for financial reasons. Khazyumhov is casually meantioned by André Lazarra, as he tells us a story about a sexual aggression he undertook in the building, while he was four sheets to the wind. Relevance Khazyumhov might be the least important and the only recurring employee within César Editoras. His only job is to clean the office weekly. Still his schedule is decided at his behest. Often Khazyumhov is invited to events organized by the company, and he attends them most of the time, despite rarely sober. Personality and Traits Viktor Khazyumhov is an central asian man. He is caucasian and in his early sixties. His hair is white and runs down his shoulders. He rarely shaves, yet has no significant beard, mostly distinct patches. He wears what he is given and months have been recorded when he didn't change his t-shirt. He would resemble a construction worker. Khazyumhov is mostly quiet and does not speak well portuguese, despite understanding it fairly well. Whenever he is accompanied by his co-workers, Viktor won't make efforts to start a conversation and will be 'on his own' unless provoked. Even though he is a quiet sort, when enraged the man will resort immediately to untold violence, using his own weapons or whatever object he deems suitable. Usually the bottle will put him in this frenzy. Not incidentally, he has been describedas having an addiction to Vodka. Khazyumhov has never gotten upset with his colleagues and when it's the other way around he decides not to care and leave before being reprimanded. Still, albeit all his characteristics, Viktor is one of the calmest César Editoras' employees, perhaps for he does not work full-time and does not contact with the other members daily. Notable Events On the 17th of December 2014 Khazyumhov discovered, while cleaning, a sketch of "Queira! Pretenda! Deseje!", a self-help book due to be released by César Editoras, before the plan was eventually forgotten. Ultimately the rat-urinated pages were burned, but it was so infected that a toxic cloud was formed inside the building. Viktor was courageous enough to wade through it in order to extinguish the fire provoking the toxic fumes and was later hospitalized. Viktor wrote the text on the 1000th view in the official website, allegedly. He signed it, at least. Also on the same platform he wrote a text in cyrilic to wish a happy birthday to André Lazarra. Viktor spent his holidays with his family in January 2015 in his home country, Tajikistan. The janitor is most famous by his importance in the "War of Ourique", in the end of January 2015. Khazyumhov killed a hobo who was undertaking an obscene sexual behaviour inside Beco do Julião, with a shotgun on his right hand and a Stolichnaya bottle on his left. After the events several hobos, the rest of the deceased's gang, forced their way inside the HQ. Following the shooting of the first intruder Khazyumhov was found asleep on the floor, with his weapon beneath him. The Tajik slept for roughly one day and a half and until then the intruders were kings inside Beco do julião. The invadors were found to be macedonian and most likely not hobos at all. Presumably Khazyumhov, after waking up early in the morning, shot them down or threatened them to so they would leave. At a minor level of importance, but still at a curious one, Khazyumhov once ate a one-year-old piece of food from the fridge and suffered immediate consequences: Diarrhea and Vomiting. The janitor has since then stopped stealing other employees' food. It was also found, by resorting to security cameras, that Khazyumhov would many times get drunk after finishing his cleanings and would defecate against the walls he'd have to clean next week. Category:Personnel Category:Janitor Category:Tajik